La vengeance engendre l'amour
by ilianakate
Summary: Spoiler épisode 23 saison 4 : petite missing scène sur ce qu'il se passe après le baiser...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Attention, spoiler épisode 23 de la saison 4 ! **

**Donc vous l'aurez compris, voici ma vision de ce qui se passe après que Kate ait avoué ses sentiments à Rick **

**Il s'agit d'un OS, donc il n'y aura pas de suite, alors prenez ça pour une missing scène... **

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**La vengeance engendre l'amour**_

Assise sur cette balançoire, elle laissait la pluie la purifiée de toute cette haine accumulée depuis l'annonce du meurtre de sa mère. Ses larmes se mêlaient aux perles d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage, et elle se laissait enfin totalement aller à exprimer son chagrin. Ses barrières venaient de s'effondrées, et elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre tous ses sentiments qu'elle s'était escrimée à refouler au plus profond de son être. Elle lâchait prise, et réalisait à quel point elle avait été stupide. En s'enfermant dans cette quête de vengeance, elle avait joué le jeu du Dragon. En s'interdisant le droit au bonheur, elle l'avait laissé être le maître de son existence. Castle avait eu raison. Sa mère n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle n'aurait pas voulu voir sa fille gâcher plus de 10 ans de sa vie à courir après un monstre mythique et insaisissable, pas alors qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse, juste sous ses yeux. Mais elle avait mis des œillères et avait refusé de voir la vérité. Castle avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, et il avait fallu qu'il ne soit plus là pour la protégée pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux.

Alors que de nouvelles larmes perlaient ses yeux, elle laissa son regard se poser sur la balançoire, comme si elle s'attendait à y trouver son partenaire, comme après ces trois moins interminables sans lui, mais il n'était pas là. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Encore une fois, elle avait piétiné ses sentiments, avait été égoïste en ne pensant qu'à elle, à l'effet que son secret pouvait avoir sur sa vie, oubliant que leurs vies étaient inextricablement liées, qu'elles l'étaient depuis l'instant où elle avait accepté de le laisser faire partie de la sienne. En soupirant, elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle espérait y trouver la solution miracle qui lui permettrait de réparer les pots cassés et de ramener Castle dans sa vie. Et soudain, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Arrêter d'avoir peur, et faire ce qu'il avait eu le courage de faire pour elle. S'ouvrir à lui et prier pour qu'elle n'ait pas brisé irrémédiablement le lien qui les unissait. Forte de cette résolution, elle quitta son siège d'infortune et se précipita chez son partenaire, un sentiment d'urgence s'emparant d'elle.

Le reste se déroula comme dans un brouillard qui commença à se dissiper dès lors que le visage de son partenaire apparut devant elle. Mais la froideur de son accueil, et la condamnation qu'elle lisait dans son regard lui fit comprendre que cette fois, elle ne s'en sortirait pas d'une pirouette et d'une promesse à peine formulée. Mais elle était prête à s'ouvrir à lui, à lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée avec les mots, pas quand il s'agissait d'exposer son cœur, mais pour lui, elle allait prendre tous les risques. Il le méritait bien. Alors elle commença par s'excuser, encore et encore, mais lorsqu'il la repoussa, elle comprit qu'il lui fallait être plus convaincante, se montrer plus vulnérable que jamais. Laissant ses larmes courir le long de ses joues, elle lui raconta tout, lui révélant l'étendue de sa bêtise, de sa lâcheté, et la leçon qu'elle en avait retirée. Risible dans sa simplicité. La seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour survivre, pour faire face à toutes les épreuves de la vie se trouvait juste devant elle. Son partenaire, son ami, l'homme que son cœur avait choisi en dépit de sa raison récalcitrante.

Haletante après son aveu, la gorge nouée, et le cœur vrombissant dans sa poitrine, elle ne sut plus quoi faire pour le convaincre qu'elle était enfin prête pour lui, qu'elle n'allait plus fuir. Ella aurait pu lui faire une longue déclaration, mais ce n'était pas son genre, et elle n'était pas sûre que cela aurait changer quoi que ce soit à la sincérité des mots qu'elle avait choisi. Elle avait si peur qu'il refuse de l'écouter, la mettant à la porte de sa vie comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, qu'elle avait choisi d'aller droit au but. La balle était dans son camp, et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alors elle restait là, son visage baigné de larmes, l'observant avec amour et caressant son visage avec tendresse et adoration, attendant qu'il décide pour eux. Et l'espace d'un instant, alors que son regard restait insondable, elle crut qu'il était trop tard, que cette fois, il en avait bel et bien fini avec elle, qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur une fois de trop, et ses larmes s'amplifièrent. Mais avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, elle était écrasée entre le bois de la porte d'entrée et le corps ferme et musclé de Castle, ses lèvres la dévorant. Son cœur explosa de bonheur, et elle s'empressa de répondre à ses baisers et à ses caresses.

Comme aimantées, leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se rejoindre. Et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'embrasser. A chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, elle se sentait revenir doucement à la vie, comme si le contact de cet homme était la bouffée d'oxygène qui lui avait cruellement fait défaut, l'empêchant de vivre pleinement. Et à présent qu'elle le tenait enfin entre ses bras, ressentant sa force et sa chaleur, elle savait que jamais elle n'y renoncerait. Elle avait déjà trop souvent faillit le perdre, et aujourd'hui, elle avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là de sa dernière chance de faire les choses bien. Elle le voulait, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais rien désiré dans sa vie. Plus qu'elle ne voulait venger sa mère, et finalement, c'était ça qui l'avait tant effrayée. Qu'il compte tant pour elle, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas si elle le perdait. Seulement, son entêtement, son aveuglement avait bien faillit le lui faire perdre définitivement. Elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, tout comme lui en avait, mais au final, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus. Ce qui importait, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, ce qu'ils voulaient pour eux.

Et elle ne voulait rien d'autre que lui. C'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça. Parce que s'ouvrir à lui, c'était prendre le risque de souffrir. Mais la souffrance était une vieille connaissance. Par contre, le bonheur, ça elle connaissait déjà bien moins, ou du moins le souvenir était si lointain qu'elle avait du mal à se rappeler ce que ça faisait. Mais il avait ramené la joie dans son cœur, lui faisant à nouveau croire en un avenir radieux, avenir qu'elle n'imaginait pas partager avec un autre que lui. Et c'était ce qu'elle était venu lui dire, ou plutôt lui faire comprendre. Et s'il avait mis du temps à lui rendre ses baisers, lui faisant craindre qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux, il la pressait si farouchement contre lui, qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. L'air dont elle avait besoin, elle venait le cueillir tout contre ses lèvres. Elle haletait mais refusait de rompre le contact, se pressant toujours plus contre lui, comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui, se l'approprier corps et âme. Ses mains le ramenaient à elle chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se décollait d'elle, et ses lèvres ravissaient sans cesse celles de son partenaire.

Et il semblait aussi désireux qu'elle d'approfondir toujours plus leur étreinte. Ses mains se faisaient pressantes, s'enroulant autour de sa nuque et de sa taille, la collant contre lui, lui faisant ressentir ce qu'elle éveillait en lui. Les yeux fermés, elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Rick s'égarèrent dans son cou, mordillant, embrassant sa peau qu'elle lui offrait volontiers, l'encourageant à la marquée comme sienne d'une pression sur sa tête alors que son autre main s'agrippait à son épaule. Tournant la tête, elle posa ses propres lèvres sur sa nuque qu'elle mordilla sensuellement, souriant contre sa peau lorsqu'un grondement résonna contre son oreille. Leurs joues se caressèrent tendrement lorsqu'ils redressèrent leurs têtes et qu'ils s'embrassèrent voracement dans un même élan. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec fièvre et dansèrent l'une avec l'autre en un ballet endiablé qui les laissa pantelants. La même passion les animait, les faisant trembler dans les bras de l'autre. Sentant les lèvres de Rick quitter les siennes, Kate attrapa la lèvre inférieure de son amant entre ses dents, ramenant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un sourire mutin.

Rouvrant les yeux, Rick plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne, et sourit à son tour alors que leurs nez se frottaient doucement, en un baiser esquimau empli de tendresse. Sans rompre le contact, Rick revint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Kate, et leur baiser passionné se transforma en une tendre exploration, comme s'ils venaient enfin de réaliser que tout ceci se produisait réellement, et qu'ils avaient dès lors toute la vie pour profiter de cette nouvelle connexion. Lentement, la main de Kate quitta l'avant-bras de Rick, et elle caressa la joue de son compagnon du bout des doigts, redessinant le contour de sa mâchoire avant de venir se poser en coupe sur sa joue pour finalement glisser dans ses cheveux, mêlant ses doigts à ses mèches indisciplinées. Dans une dernière caresse, ils mirent fin au baiser, et front contre front, s'observèrent avec émerveillement. Un lent sourire étira leurs lèvres, et Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que sa main descendait sur le torse de Rick, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise sans pour autant les défaire. Délicatement, la main de Rick se posa à son tour sur sa poitrine, et imita ses propres mouvements.

Relevant les yeux, Kate nota la lueur d'incertitude qui assombrissait le regard limpide de son compagnon, et elle comprit ses craintes. Mais elle n'avait plus peur. Alors cessant ses caresses, ses mains vinrent se posées sur la sienne, et le guidèrent. Lentement, ils ouvrirent le premier bouton de son chemisier, et avec révérence il écarta le léger tissu, explosant ainsi la naissance de sa poitrine, et la petite cicatrice, témoin silencieux de ce moment fatidique où ils auraient pu tout perdre. Elle sentit Rick tremblés alors que leurs mains toujours liées se posèrent dessus. Confiante, elle abandonna sa main où elle était, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait, et elle fit remonter ses mains sur son visage qu'elle prit en coupe, l'obligeant à relever le regard vers elle. Dès que la connexion se fit à nouveau, elle lui sourit amoureusement en plongeant son regard lumineux dans le sien, et elle abaissa sa main gauche pour la poser sur la sienne, l'appuyant sur sa poitrine, lui faisant sentir les battements de son cœur. Le rythme était précipité, mais forts et puissants. Dans un soupir de soulagement, Rick ferma les yeux et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser d'une tendresse qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, mais cette façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde la faisait se sentir spéciale. Le cœur battant frénétiquement, elle se laissa aller à la tendresse du moment, mettant la même intensité amoureuse dans son baiser, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se cachait plus, qu'elle était enfin prête à assumer ses sentiments pour lui, et enfin à lui rendre au centuple l'amour qu'il lui portait ouvertement depuis toutes ces années. La main de Rick, toujours posée entre ses deux seins se remis en mouvement, caressant délicatement sa peau, se baladant sur ses clavicules avant de venir dessiner du bout des doigts le contour de son sous-vêtement, parant sa peau de chair de poule.

« Castle… » soupira-t-elle en frémissant de plaisir contre lui alors que ses propres mains se baladaient sur son corps, dont elle redessinait les contours.

S'écartant de lui, elle l'observa longuement, si longuement qu'il s'agita contre elle, inquiet de la voir changer d'avis. Consciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son partenaire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire provocateur, et elle le contourna en faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps, l'invitant silencieusement à la suivre. Pivotant sur lui-même sans la quitter des yeux, il fronça les sourcils en sentant le corps de sa belle s'éloigner du sien, et instinctivement, son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la ramenant vivement contre lui. Il refusait de la laisser s'éloigner de lui, même pour quelques secondes. Riant doucement, Kate enroula ses bras autour du cou de Rick, et vint gentiment frotter son visage contre celui légèrement rugueux de son partenaire, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir, et sans quitter l'étreinte de ses bras, recommença à reculer, l'entraînant avec elle. Et une drôle de danse commença au milieu du salon de l'écrivain. Ils avançaient de quelques pas, se stoppaient pour s'embrasser, tournant sur eux même avant de reprendre leur avancée, tantôt menés par Kate, tantôt par Rick.

Le silence régnait en maître sur les lieux, uniquement troublés par-ci par-là par des gémissements étouffés et des soupirs de plaisir. Le froissement des vêtements trahissait l'impétuosité du désir qui habitait les deux futurs amants, et la danse s'accéléra, comme s'ils avaient conscience qu'ils devaient atteindre leur but avant de perdre toute capacité de raisonnement. Avec douceur et fermeté, Rick passa ses mains sous les cuisses de sa muse, et d'une pression, l'invita à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, ses jambes menaçant de céder sous son poids depuis quelques minutes déjà. Un grognement retentit dans la pièce lorsque leurs bassins s'emboîtèrent embrasant un peu plus leurs sens surchauffés. La respiration saccadée, Kate rejeta la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant à ramener le rythme de sa respiration à un tempo moins saccadé. Mais Rick semblait d'un autre avis, et profita de ce que la peau délicate de son cou s'offrait pleinement à lui pour plonger tête la première et y parsemé des baisers humides, traçant une ligne de feu du bout de la langue. Le goût de sa peau l'intoxiqua, et son gémissement de plaisir se mêla à celui de Kate qui s'agrippa à ses cheveux, le rapprochant toujours plus d'elle.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Rick laissa sa bouche glissée le long de la gorge offerte, retraça de la langue le contour de la mâchoire délicate, et s'empara avidement du lobe d'oreille de Kate qui gémit contre lui, resserrant instinctivement l'étreinte de ses cuisses autour des hanches de son amant. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre le contrôle et de lui faire l'amour sur le champ, mais elle savait que Rick avait besoin de conserver la main afin de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là, dans ses bras, et qu'elle ne comptait aller nulle part avant un très long moment. Alors elle s'abandonnait à lui, le laissant progresser à son rythme, même si elle se sentait défaillir d'impatience. Il était tendu, tremblait contre elle, et pourtant, il continuait à faire traîner les choses, voulant rendre ce moment aussi inoubliable que possible. Tendrement, elle entoura ses bras autour de lui, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre entre ses omoplates, et déposa des baisers à la fois tendres et fiévreux sur sa tempe, puis sa joue avant de ravir ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser qui les fit tout deux gémir de contentement.

Pourtant, elle avait du mal à dissimuler son impatience, et derrière ses gestes tendres, transparaissait son désir, sa frustration. Elle se mordillait furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas lui crier d'aller plus vite, de la faire sienne, enfin. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle sous la lenteur de ses caresses, mais en savourait paradoxalement chaque minute. Les yeux fermés, elle s'abandonnait comme jamais, mais ne restait pas inactive pour autant. Elle faisait courir ses mains dans le dos puissant de son partenaire, les laissant de temps en temps descendre sur ses fesses qu'elle pressait fermement, collant un peu plus leurs bassins, avant de remonter pour redessiner le contour de ses épaules et de son torse bien dessiné. Il n'avait plus le corps d'un jeune homme, et pourtant jamais encore corps d'homme ne l'avait à ce point affecté. Elle se sentait transir de désir pour lui, et ne se laissait pas de redessiner son corps, frémissant en sentant la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il soit aussi fort, et elle se demandait à quel point il lui avait dissimulé cette puissance qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'il poursuivait son avancée jusque sa chambre, la tenant fermement contre lui.

Il la portait avec une telle facilité qu'en fermant les yeux, elle avait presque l'impression de flottée, aussi immatérielle qu'un nuage. Frustrée par la présence de sa chemise, elle glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et tira sans ménagement sur le tissu, le dégageant du jean qu'il portait, et en mouvements nerveux et précis, l'en débarrassa. Ouvrant les yeux, elle le dévora du regard alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres, et qu'elle se passait une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Elle vit le regard de Rick s'obscurcir comme un ciel orageux, et son sourire s'accentua alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté avant de se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur son épaule droite avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'elle mordilla sensuellement avant d'apaiser chaque morsure d'une tendre caresse linguale. Rick gémit longuement, ses mains se resserrant sur ses fesses, la pressant farouchement contre lui alors que son allure s'accéléra considérablement, l'urgence s'emparant de lui. Il voulait vraiment prendre son temps, mais les caresses de Kate ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à garder la tête froide.

« Dieu Kate… » soupira-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux, écartant sa tête de son cou qu'elle s'appliquait à marquer sous la force de sa passion.

Dans un grondement sourd, il s'empara violemment de ses lèvres, s'immisçant dans ses profondeurs soyeuses comme en terrain conquis, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre sur les chemins de cette volupté qui s'emparait d'eux. Soudain, elle se sentit plaquer contre une surface dure, et un gémissement s'échappa contre les lèvres de son écrivain lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se presser avidement contre le sien, l'emprisonnant, entravant ses mouvements. Un long râle de plaisir lui échappa lorsque les mains de Rick quittèrent ses fesses pour sa poitrine, la caressant à travers l'étoffe de son chemisier. Posant ses mains à plat dans son dos, elle appuya dessus alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations toutes plus grisantes les unes que les autres qui s'emparaient d'elle, et l'encouragea doucement à se montrer plus audacieux. Gagner par son impatience, il s'écarta légèrement et il s'immobilisa soudain, le souffle coupé par la vision que Kate lui offrait en cet instant.

Les yeux fermés, les joues délicatement rougies par la passion, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, ses seins à moitié dénudés se soulevant dans un rythme anarchique, tout en elle était un appel à l'abandon et à la volupté. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir en ce monde, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour en songeant qu'elle était tout à lui. Enfin. Délicatement, il leva une main qu'il posa sur sa joue, presque avec dévotion. Surprise par la douceur de cet effleurement, Kate ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard embrumé de désir dans celui assombrit de passion de Rick, et frémit sous l'intensité amoureuse qui se dégageait de ses prunelles azuréennes. En souriant, elle se mordit sensuellement l a lèvre inférieure, et imita son geste, posant sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, la caressant doucement du pouce. Avec lenteur, Rick se pencha vers elle et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, et la passion reprit peu à peu ses droits en eux. Les mains de Rick repartirent à la découverte du corps offert de Kate qui frémit délicieusement sous ses caresses, et rapidement, sa chemise se retrouva à terre, suivit par son soutien-gorge devenu bien trop gênant.

La décollant du mur, Rick la pressa contre lui, et un long râle d'extase leur échappa lorsque leurs poitrines se collèrent. Ils étaient enfin peau contre peau, sans plus aucune barrière, et leur impatience pour plus de contact grimpa d'un cran supplémentaire, augmentant la température de leurs corps. Sans lâcher les lèvres de Kate, Rick parvint à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre qu'il referma s'un coup de pied expert, et en quelques enjambées incertaines, il parvint enfin sur son lit. Kate soupira de soulagement en sentant le drap de satin dans son dos comme si le matelas s'était surélevé à sa rencontre, et un puissant gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit le poids du corps de Rick l'écraser sous lui. Et jamais sensation ne lui avait paru plus grisante ni satisfaisante qu'en cet instant où agripper aux épaules de Rick, elle connaissait enfin ce plaisir suprême. Le corps secoué de tremblements d'extase, elle s'arqua contre lui, l'invitant à continuer. Elle en voulait plus, toujours. Elle voulait être à lui comme il était à elle. Elle voulait se perdre en lui, elle voulait fusionner avec lui, que leurs cœurs, leurs âmes, à l'instar de leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un pour que même séparés, ils conservent l'empreinte de l'autre.

« Dis-moi Kate… » souffla-t-il en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, planant au-dessus d'elle.

« Fais-moi l'amour Rick… » murmura-t-elle en se surélevant à sa rencontre pour lui souffler sa requête au creux de l'oreille dont elle s'empara en une caresse qui fit violemment frissonner son amant.

« Dieu oui… » gronda-t-il en fondant sur ses lèvres, reprenant cette danse passionnée dont ils avaient entamés les premières mesures bien des années plus tôt.

Et enfin, ils laissèrent leur passion s'exprimer librement. Soudain, il n'était plus question de lenteur ni de prendre son temps. Leurs gestes se faisaient urgent, appuyés, fébriles. Leur respiration déjà haletante se fit anarchique, et les cris de plaisir succédèrent aux gémissements. En des caresses précises, ils s'empressèrent de débarrasser l'autre des dernières barrières à leur union. Ils avaient une telle soif de l'autre, que l'espace d'un instant, ils s'immobilisèrent, plongeant leur regard dans celui de leur compagnon, la même peur se lisant sur leurs traits. Celle de ne jamais parvenir à assouvir ce besoin, cette faim dévorante qui les habitait. Mais la peur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, n'ayant finalement pas lieu d'être. Ils avaient le reste de leur vie pour s'aimer et pour apaiser, si ce n'était assouvir, cet élan irrépressible qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre depuis le premier jour. Et cette nuit n'était que la première d'une longue série d'autre, toutes plus passionnées et extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Non, aucune raison ici d'avoir peur. Alors dans un même élan, les caresses reprirent, et le plaisir les emporta en vagues de plus en plus intenses.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, et dans un long gémissement extatique, ils ne formèrent plus qu'une seule et même entité fluide. Ondulant à l'unisson, ils laissèrent leurs corps exprimés la pleine mesure de leur amour, et se laissèrent portés par ce tsunami de passion qui les engloutit, faisant exploser tout ce qu'ils étaient pour faire d'eux des êtres nouveaux, transfigurés par la béatitude qu'ils venaient de partagés. Dans un dernier cri, ils se laissèrent retombés sur les oreillers, arrimés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre dans cette tempête émotionnelle qui venait de les ravagés. Frissonnant des répliques sismiques de leur extase, ils restèrent ainsi, savourant simplement ce moment hors du temps. Leurs respirations se calmèrent progressivement, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attirer contre lui, ne supportant pas la distance, même faible qui les séparait, Kate le devança en venant s'allonger sur lui, sa poitrine reposant sur son torse, et sa tête posée sur l'oreiller près de la sienne.

Son bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que la main de Kate dessinait des cercles au-dessus de son cœur. Kate soupira de contentement, faisant sourire Rick. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, et surtout que c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, mais il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment en laissant ses doutes prendre le dessus. Il avait suffisamment reproché à Kate de laisser ses peurs prendre le contrôle de sa vie pour qu'il en fasse autant alors qu'elle avait surmonté ses craintes pour s'ouvrir à lui. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir s'expliquer, mais pas maintenant. En s'enfonçant sous la couette, il serra un peu plus le corps de sa compagne contre le sien, souriant un peu plus en découvrant son visage serein et endormi paré d'un merveilleux sourire. Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir qu'il savoura à sa juste valeur avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter avec l'assurance que Kate serait là à son réveil, surtout s'il la retenait prisonnière de ses bras.


End file.
